Cicatrices de un pasado
by enigma666
Summary: Es un FF sobre Draco y Hermione. Hermione se entera de la vida de Draco, Ron descubre que esta enamorado de Hermione, y Harry y Draco se vuelven mas unidos cuando Harry ayuda a Draco. No es slash
1. Chapter 1

Draco estaba sentado frente al lago pensando en la pelea que acababa de tener con su padre. Pero de repente una voz muy conocida lo habia sacado de su ensimismamiento:

-DRACO!

Y Draco se dio vuelta de repente y, todavia sentado, dio largos pasos para atrás y con cara de horror. Vio a su padre, Lucius Malfoy, que avanzaba hacia el dando grandes zancadas y con una maxima cara de enojo que Draco ya conocia.

-Pedazo de inutil te estuve buscando por todos lados!-dijo Lucius.

Como Draco no podia retroceder mas, o sino caeria al lago, Lucius aprovecho para agarrarlo del brazo y levantarlo a la fuerza y le dijo ,acercando su cara a la suya y hablando entre dientes, lleno de rabia:

-Nunca mas me dejes con las palabras en la boca entendiste?- Cuando termino de hablar lo tiro con mucha fuerza al piso, tanta fuerza que Draco dio media vuelta hacia atrás cayendo de costado y se quedo ahí recostado boca abajo. Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse Lucius le pateo su costado izquierdo haciendo que Draco cayera nuevamente al suelo.

-Imbecil!-dijo pateando al pasto-deberias comportarte mejor conmigo si no quieres que hable con Dumbledore y haga que te quite tu puesto como prefecto.

-Si claro, tu que eres tan poderoso-dijo Draco en voz baja pero Lucius logro escucharlo y le dijo:

-Que?-empezo a hablar sin mover los dientes y con furia- Que dijiste?...Repitelo-(Draco quedo en silencio)- REPITELO!- y seguido a esto Lucius le pateo en las costillas con tanta fuerza que de la boca de Draco salio, inconcientemente, un poco de saliva mientras largaba un gran grito de dolor mientras Lucius se alejaba. Draco tartaba de, por lo menos, poder sentarse pero se le era imposible. Pero alguien estuvo presenciando ese terrible momento. Detrás de un gran arbol se podia ver a Hermione asomando su cabeza. Miro con cara de preocupacion hacia donde se encontraba Draco y cuando ya no se podia divisar a Lucius fue corriendo hacia el y logro ponerlo boca arriba.

- Draco, estas bien?- pregunto Hermione mientras sostenia la cabeza de Draco entre sus manos y acariciaba sus mejillas.

- Herms...- le dijo mientras la miraba debilmente a los ojos.

- Draco...- dijo Hermione mientras se acercaban lentamente y recorriendo su rostro con la mirada- Draco...quieres que te lleve a la enfermeria?

Draco asintio con una sonrisa, Hermione lo ayudo a levantarse y fueron juntos hasta la enfermeria.

Luego de unas horas Hermione fue al Gran Salon para cenar. Seguia preocupada por el estado de Draco, aunque no estaba muy segura por qué, ya que ella y Draco eran grandes enemigos. Al entrar al Gran Salon Harry y Ron le hicieron una seña con la mano, para que viera donde se encontraban. Ella asintio con la cabeza mientras recorria el salon con la vista para ver si por lo menos Draco estaba presente en la cena, pero no lo encontro en la mesa de Slytherin. Sacudio la cabeza para sacar el pensamiento de Draco de su cabeza y se dirigio hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos.

- Hermione...Que te sucede?-pregunto Ron tratando de encontrar la mirada de Hermione quien miraba a su plato.

- Nada, todo esta bien-dijo Hermione que no despegaba la vista de su plato.

- Hermione, que pasa?- dijo Harry con seriedad.

Hermione miro a Harry sin mover la cabeza y dijo:

- Lo que pasa es que...- Hermione pudo haber terminado su frase ni fuese porque Ron la interrumpio.

-Hmpfff!-protesto Ron soltando sus cubiertos, cruzando los brazos, apoyandose en el respaldo de su silla, y haciendo puchero pateando a nada debajo de la mesa- No lo entiendo! Cuando Harry te pide que le cuentes se lo dices, pero cuando me dispongo a ayudarte y me comporto en forma calmada no me lo quieres decir!- dijo sin mirar a Hermione a los ojos.

Ella se quedo en silencio mirando a Ron con cara de "Ron no quise hacerlo" o algo asi

-Por que Herms?- dijo Ron, finalmente, mirando a Hermione y con cara de perrito mojado- En serio me importas y mucho- se quedo pensativo un momento y luego dijo- Tal vez no confias tanto en mi porque crees que no soy tu amigo- se quedo en la posicion en la que se habia quedado al terminar la frase unos segundos y luego se agarro la cabeza con las manos- me siento un idiota- dijo finalmente en voz baja.

- Ron...-dijo Hermione- yo te considero mi amigo, y tambien me importas mucho. Solo que discutimos mucho y eso nos aleja pero eso no significa que no te considere mi amigo. Si no te cuento muchas cosas es por temor a que critices lo que diga.

Ron saco su cabeza de sus manos y la miro a Hermione unos segundos y dijo:

- Si quieres puedo cambiar, puedo dejar de criticar y eso. Mira, hagamos un trato: yo te cuento mis cosas y no las criticas ni te burlas, y tu me cuentas tus cosas y lo que te pase y yo no las critico ni me burlo...que te parece?-pregunto Ron con timidez y extendio su mano.

Hermione se quedo mirandolo unos pocos segundos y finalmente sonrio y en vez de darle la mano lo abrazo con mucha ternura. Ron se quedo perplejo unos segundos y la abrazo tambien con la misma ternura con la que ella lo abrazaba.

- Gracias Hermione.- dijo ron mientras acariciba su abundante cabello y ella sonreia.

Al salir del Gran Salon Hermione se dirigio directamente a la enfermeria para ver como se encontraba Draco. Entro timidamente y encontro a Draco descansando (n/a: estaba dormido). Al verlo Hermione sonrio, veia que ya estaba mejor. Remojo el paño que le habian puesto en la frente y Draco desperto:

- Como te sientes? –pregunto hermione mientras volvia a colocarle el paño en la frente.

- Mucho mejor...Gracias.

- De nada...Cuando me vaya de aqui debes borrar esto de tu memoria- dijo severamente Hermione.

- Claro! – dijo Malfoy con seguridad.

- Solo quise ser solidaria, aparte te encontre en muy mal estado.

- Entonces viste todo lo que paso?

Hermione se quedo pensativa y mintio:

- No... Solo te encontre tirado en el piso y procedi a ayudarte...pero...que fue lo que paso? –dijo Hermione tratando de imitar un tono curioso.

- Nada...tuve una pelea con los estupidos Crabbe y Goyle –mintio, tambien, Malfoy.

- Ah...

Hermione se levanto y al llegar a la puerta dijo:

- Empieza a olvidar

-Olvidando –dijo malfoy sonriendo mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

Hermione se retiro tambien sonriendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Luego de visitar a Draco en la enfermeria, Hermione fue a la Sala Comun de Gryffindor. Ron estaba sentado en un sillon frente al fuego. La sala estaba completamente vacia, todos dormian. Hermione se sento a su lado, le sonrio y observo las llamas. Ron hizo lo mismo.

- Donde esta Harry?-pregunto Hermione para romper el hielo.

- Fue a dormir, esta muy cansado luego del entrenamiento de Quidditch de hoy.

- Ah...

- Umm...Te molestaria decirme lo que ibas a decir en el Gran Salon?...-pregunto Ron timidamente.

- Prefiero decirtelo mañana, cuando este Harry

- Podrias...no se...contarmelo a mi primero?...-pregunto Ron y luego sonrio mostrando mucho los dientes.

Hermione se acomodo en el sillon volteandose hacia Ron con las rodillas dobladas y rio:

- Es algo sobre Draco Malfoy...

- Malfoy...-repitio Ron con expresion de asco. Y se acomodo de la misma manera que Hermione.

- Si...pero lo que vi fue...muy...fue algo muy...fuerte y tuve que ayudarlo- dijo Hermione mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de su tunica, algo avergonzada, para no mirar a Ron a los ojos.

- Hermione- dijo Ron mientras apoyaba su mano bajo el menton de Hermione para verle el rostro- no voy a enojarme si ayudas a Malfoy, su tuviste que hacerlo debio ser por algo importante. Eres muy buena persona.

Hermione sonrio y en ese momento Ron se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad sentia por ella. Eso explica lo que sentia cada vez que la veia o discutian. Ron creyo que Hermione sentia lo mismo y se le acerco lentamente para besarla. Hermione hizo lo mismo, pero sin darse cuenta, fue un impulso que no pudo controlar. Cuando por fin sus labios se tocaron apenas rozandose, Ron sostuvo la cara de Hermione entre sus manos y luego de unos segundosde una largo beso Hermione se solto de el bruscamente. Ron la miro muy extrañado y ella se tapo la boca, como si hubiera dicho una groseria, ella no sentia lo mismo que el sentia por ella, y se fue corriendo hacia la habitacion de las chicas. Ron se quedo perplejo, sentado en el sillon, mientras veia como Hermione desaparecia y, por mas que intento, no pudo evitar que se le escape una lagrima, que luego, provoco que mas lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Se sento, dirijiendose hacia la chimenea, y se quedo, cruzado de brazos con lagrimas en los ojos, hasta largas horas de la noche pensando en porqué Hermione hizo lo que hizo y porqué el lo hizo.

-Ron...Ron!...- dijo una voz muy conocida.

Ron amanecio en el sillon de la Sala Comun y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. El que habia hablado era Harry.

-Ron...que te paso?- pregunto Harry preocupado.

Ron se desperto sobresaltado. Se apoyo sobre sus codos y mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos lo primero que dijo fue:

-Donde esta Hermione?

Harry arqueo la cejas sorprendido y dijo:

-Creo que fue al Gran Salon a desayunar, yo me quede a esperar que te despiertes, pero me moria de hambre asi que te desperte- se quedo pensando un segundo y dijo- Ouh...Ginny se va a enojar mucho conmigo, habiamos quedado en...-pero Ron lo interrumpio

-Ve, ve..yo ya voy.

-No...primero quiero saber que te pasa, estuviste llorando o algo asi?

-Luego te cuento, Harry, ya sabes como es Ginny cuando se enoja.

-Esta bien-respondio Harry moviendo la cabeza en signo de desaprobacion y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ron se quedo mirando las brasas que quedaban mientras se sentaba y no bajo a desayunar.

Cuando Hermione entro en el Gran Salon volvio a buscar a Draco y lo encontro, riendose con Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy, y no pudo evitar sonreir. Se sento casi frente a Ginny, que estaba algo enojada porque Harry no llegaba.

Harry llego y saludo a Ginny con un beso. Se sento al frente de Hermione quien miraba su desayuno como si le estuviera hablando.

- Hermione,-dijo harry- Sabes que le paso a Ron?...

- No, no se nada de nada-respondio rapidamente Hermione sin despegar la vista de su plato.

- Emm...esta bien...-dijo entrecortadamente Harry, preocupandose ahora por Hermione, mientras le servia mas tocino a Ginny., quien parecia haberlo perdonado ya que, al dejar la fuente de tocino en donde estaba, lo beso como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

- No tengo hambre...mejor me voy- dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba, sin mirar a Harry ni a Ginny, y miro a Draco, que tambien la miraba, y que le decia algo a Pansy Parkinson en el oido y los dos reian; pero la sonrisa de Draco se borro al mirar hacia la puerta: Lucius Malfoy aparecio y camino hacia el. Se notaba que Draco queria escaparse o que lo trage la tierra, pero en cambio, quedo petrificado mirando hacia Lucius Malfoy que se acercaba mas a el. Hermione siguio hasta la puerta, se quedo parada al lado del marco y vio que Lucius le decia algo a Draco y lo agarro del brazo para llevarlo a algun lugar. Hermione los siguio hasta que llegron a uno de los corredores mas abandonados de Hogwarts, cerca de la lucheceria.

- Tengo un nuevo plan-dijo Lucius en voz baja.

- No quiero escucharlo- dijo Draco, se dio vuelta pero Lucius lo agarro del brazo tirandolo hacia el.

- Vas a escucharlo, te guste o no.

- No quiero. Sueltame!- protesto Draco, tratandose de soltarse de Lucius que cada vez lo sostenia mas fuerte.

- Vas a escucharme aunque no quieras, entendido?

- No, no voy a escucharte. Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, pero no voy a permitir que me uses como recurso para poder realizar tus estupidos planes que siempre fracasan.

Al escuchar esto, Lucius, se lleno de rabia que la descargo toda en un solo puño que termino en el estomago de Draco.

- Espero que con esto aprendas.-dijo Lucius y se fue rapido, por si alguien pasaba por ahí, mientras Draco se retorcia en el piso casi sin aire.

- Oh, no...-dijo Hermione, que no esucho casi nada de la conversacion, ya que se encontraba lejos de donde se encontraban Draco y Lucius (de lo contrario la verian), fue hacia Draco y apoyo su cabeza y la acomodo en su regazo. Estaba desesperada y no sabia que hacer. Acariciaba su rostro y su pelo, para consolarlo o algo asi, mirando para todos lados como si encontrara la solucion en algun rincon del corredor. Draco recupero el aire luego de un rato, la miro a Hermione, quien tambien lo miro. Otra vez acudio a ayudarlo, sin importarle la constante pelea entre las dos casas, sin importarle las discusiones que siempre hubo entre ellos; miro su rostro, todo era perfecto en ella, sus castaños ojos, su piel, su boca que Draco sabia que merecia besar, despues de todo ese tiempo ya no se podia resistir. Era una oportunidad que no podia perder.

- Granger...

- Draco!...estas b...- y Draco beso profundamente a Hermione, quien tampoco se pudo resistir, sentia algo cada vez que lo veia entrar al Gran Salon o a alguna de las clases y no era odio, era algo diferente. Por fin se le dio y no quiso despegarse de el.

Harry y Ron salian del Gran Salon. Harry acompañaria a Ron a la lucheceria para que envie una carta a su madre. Mientras se dirigian hacia alli pasaron por la entrada del corredor en donde se encontraban Hermione y Draco. Harry lo paso de largo, pero Ron lo vio. Se quedo parado y se dijo "_no...eso no puede ser verdad_" asi que retrocedio para saber que era en realidad. Se quedo inmovil al ver, asomandose, que sí era verdad, no se habia equivocado para nada. Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que Ron ya no caminaba con el, se dio vuelta y lo vio espiando la entrada de uno de los corredores y fue hacia donde estaba Ron.

- Ron, que pasa?- pregunto Harry, pero Ron no le contesto. Asi que Harry tambien se asomo y lo vio, una imagen que nunca se habria imaginado.

- Hermione...-dijo por fin Ron, en voz alta como para que Hermione lo escuchara.

Draco y Hermione lo escucharon. Hermione se solto rapidamente de Draco y se quedo petrificada mirando hacia donde estaba Ron, quien los miraba friamente , y Draco hizo igual que Hermione. De los ojos de Ron las lagrimas luchaban por salir, pero el no lo permitio, sino hasta que comenzo a caminar, muy rapido dando zancadas, por el pasillo. Harry se quedo mirando a Hermione que se quedo mirandolo, y , sin soltar la mirada de Hermione, Harry grito:

- R-Ron...Espera!- y se fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Ron. Ron, al escuchar la voz de Harry que se aproximaba hacia el, dejo de caminar rapido y comenzo a correr con largos pasos y muy rapido, tanto que las lagrimas comenzaban a correr de costado. Cuando desaparecieron de ahí, Draco volvio a mirar a Hermione, acaricio una de sus mejillas y se acerco para besarla, pero apenas pudo rozar sus labios.

- No...-susurro Hermione mientras se levantaba para ir hacia donde Ron se diriga, dejando a Draco perplejo en el piso. Luego se levanto con dificultad y decidio seguir a Hermione, pero esta le grito, mientras corria:

-No me sigas Draco, hablamos luego!

Asi que se dirigio hacia su Sala Comun a recostarse.

Ron se choco con varias personas hasta llegar a la Sala Comun de Gryffindor mientras Harry lo seguia por detrás.

- _Mimbulus Mimbletonia!_-le dijo Ron a la dama gorda, quien abrio su cuadro, dejando entrar a Ron, quien fue corriendo hacia la escalera que dirigia a la habitacion de los chicos. Ron entro a su habitacion y comenzo a desarmar su cama con mucha furia. Saco las sabanas, arranco las cortinas que cubrian la cama, pateo el baul que contenia sus pertenencias y ropas muggles tan fuerte que esparcio todo lo que contenia por la mayoria de la habitacion. Mientras pateaba los cajones que habia sacado de la mesa de noche (o mesa de luz) entro Harry:  
- Que es lo que te sucede Ron?- pregunto Harry mientras lo agarraba de los hombros para detenerlo.

- No me sucede nada!-Respondio Ron- Dejame en paz!- y empujo a Harry; haciendo que se estampe en la pared.

Desde ahí comenzaron a pelearse, empujandose, esquivandose, etc. Harry tiro a Ron en la cama desarmada, donde comenzaron a hacer lo mismo pero acostados. Hasta que Harry se quedo encima de el, como si estuviera sentado (una posocion algo comprometida), apoyo sus manos sobre los hombros de Ron y grito:

- Basta! Dime ya que es lo que sucede!

Ron miro al costado como para no verlo.

-Habla! Acaso no confias en mi?- dijo Harry.

Ron volteo la cara hacia Harry, quien lo miraba muy enojado. Iba a decirle lo que pasaba, si no fuese porque alguien entraba a la habitacion. Seamus se quedo parado en la puerta con la boca abierta. Se encontraban en una posicion muy comprometida.

- Seamus, no es lo que parece- dijo Harry mientras salia de encima de Ron.

- No...esta bien...prometo no decir nada-dijo Seamus, todavia algo perplejo.

- Solo estabamos discutiendo.- dijo Ron.

- En serio, no voy a decir nada.-dijo Seamus, se quedo pensando un momento y dijo- Nunca crei que esto pasaria...no los veia como...ya saben...como..pareja.

- Imbecil- susurro Harry- _Obliviate! _

Al llegar hasta la Sala Comun de Gryffindor Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba en la habitacion, asi que decidio esperarlo sentada en el sillon frente al fuego.

Cuando Seamus se retiro de la habitacion, algo confundido, Harry se sento al lado de Ron y dijo:

-Que ibas a decirme?

-Es que...no se...me siento un idiota y me siento algo avergonzado. Destroze la habitacion solo por ella.- respondio Ron mirandose los pies.

-Quien?..-pregunto Harry, que ya sabia de quien hablaba, por como reacciono al ver como reaccionaba el al ver a Hermione y Draco.

-He...Hermione- dijo entrecortadamente Ron- Seguro la yo sabias, fui un estupido al salir corriendo.

-Entonces estas enamorado de ella?

-Si...creo que si...-respondio Ron, todavia mirando sus pies- Pero fui muy estupido...Crei que ella sentia lo mismo, y ayer, en la sala comun mientras dormias, nosotros hablabamos, le pregunte si me podia decir a mi primero lo que iba a decir en la cena. Me dijo que era algo sobre Malfoy, y se sintio avergonzada por haberlo ayudado. Y entonces la vi, estaba muy hermosa y me di cuenta de lo que en realidad sentia por ella y me decidi a besarla, pero fue un error muy grande. Luego de unos segundos se solto de mi y se fue corriendo. Y hoy veo que lo besa a Draco. No entiendo! A que juega?- conto Ron mientras volvia a llorar.

-Ron...-dijo Harry mientras lo abrazaba- Sera mejor que hables con ella, estoy seguro de que ella tambien quiere hablar.

Ron hundio su cara en el hombro de Harry mientras Harry le daba plamaditas en la espalda.

**Hola! Creo que este cap es mas largo que el otro no? weno, dejen reviews. **

**Parece como si fuera un ff de ron y hermione, pero es de draco y hermione.**

**Baiz!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Ron bajo las escaleras de la habitacion de los chicos. Cuando Hermione escucho los pasos de Ron bajando por las escaleras se levanto de repente y lo miro. Ella lloraba. El la miraba con una mirada especial. Era una mezcla de desepcion, por su parte, tristeza, arrepentimiento, verguenza, en fin una mezcla de emociones. Pero el odio no formaba parte de esa mirada. No podia odiarla, no debia. Ella no tenia ninguna culpa.

Ron se quedo en los pies de la escalera y Hermione al lado del sillon con las mejillas empapadas. Ron se acerco hacia ella y le ofrecio un pañuelo. Tenia bordada una R en la punta inferior derecha. Hermione se seco las lagrimas y sonrio, sabia que todo volveria a ser como antes. Ron tambien sonrio y Hermione lo abrazo y el le respondio abrazandola tambien.

-∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞-

Draco estaba en su habitacion y pensaba. Pensaba en Hermione y en otra cosa que lo atormentaba...Al parecer las insoportables charlas que su padre le daba sobre el tema mortifagos, dieron resultado. No le agradaba la idea de tener que hacer cosas por Voldemort, pero veia una parte positiva si formaba parte de la fila de mortifagos.

Se saco la camisa, la dejo a los pies de la cama y observo esa imagen que definia parte de su futuro, la marca tenebrosa. Nadie estaba en la habitacion, todos se encontraban en la Sala Comun. Se puso el pijama y se quedo mirando a la ventana. Luego se acosto y durmio.

-∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞-

Todos estaban desayunando en el Gran Salon. Ron estaba sentado enfrente de Hermione; y Harry estaba al lado de Hermione y Ginny al lado de el. Hermione solo miraba a la mesa de Slytherin en donde estaba sentado Draco. Ella le habia prometido hablar con el despues de lo que habia sucedido con Ron. Deseaba que Draco se acercara hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y le dijera que era una sangresucia o algo. Pero en cambio Luna Lovegood se aparecio y empezo a hablar con Ron. Era raro porque siempre se acercaba a hablar con Harry. Ron parecia muy entretenido hablando con Luna. Hablaban algo sobre dulces, grageas de sabores e intercambiaban cromos. Ron le conto como se agujereo la lengua a los siete años con una pildora acida. Se veia que Ron y Luna tenian mucho en comun y les gustaban las mismas cosas.

Hermione miro a Draco; Pansy estaba a su lado y le hablaba. Hermione deseaba ser Pansy aunque sea por un solo segundo. Empezo a sentir sueño y sentia que todos los demas se habian ido. Las voces empezaron a disminuir de a poco y los alumnos se desvanecian y desaparecian de las mesas. En el Gran Salon estaban, unicamente, Draco, Pansy y ella. Pansy comenzo a arreglarle el cuello de la camisa a Draco y aprovechaba a acariciarle el cuello y Draco le sonreia, como si eso estuviese bien y como si todo lo que habia pasado entre ellos nunca hubiese sucedido. Hermione empezo a sentir una leve sensacion de celos.

Pansy, ahora, le tocaba la rubia cabellera y se la despeinaba y Draco seguia sonriendole. Hermione se contenia apretando los dientes. En eso, Pansy, se quitaba la tunica, la dejaba a su lado y seguia jugando con el pelo de Draco y le hablaba. Hermione se dio cuenta de que no se podia mover, algo le impedia ir y romperle la cabeza a Pansy, quien, comenzo a besar la mejilla de Draco con pequeños besos. Estuvo asi como 4 segundos y Draco dio vuelta levemente la cabeza hacia el costado y comenzo a besarla. Hermione sintio mas celos que antes y queria gritar, pero tampoco podia, era la peor tortura que podia pedir. Terminaron de besarse y se sonrieron mutuamente. Pansy seguia jugando el pelo de Draco, hasta que se paro y se sento encima de el (de espaldas a Hermione) y empezaron a besarse, otra vez. Draco le acariciaba la nuca. Hermione ya habia alcanzado el limite y estaba a punto de explotar. Draco le acariciaba la espalda a Pansy. Al parecer la camisa le estorbaba asi que metio la mano debajo de la camisa de Pansy. Hermione cerro los ojos muy fuerte, queria convencerse de que todo era producto de su imaginacion, al parecer muy creativa. Pero abrio los ojos y todavia estaban ahí. Draco paso una de sus manos por la rodilla de Pansy e iba dirigiendo la mano, lentamente, hacia adelante. A Hermione le dio un vuelco en el estomago y cerro los ojos. Cuando los abrio vio la cara de Draco muy cerca y sentia las manos de el en su cintura. Estaba viendo todo desde el cuerpo de Pansy. Se despego de Draco un segundo, miro hacia atrás y se vio a ella misma, inmovil, mirandolos. Draco le volteo la cara y comenzo a besarla. Nuevamente apoyo su mano sobre la rodilla de Pansy, que ahora era Hermione, y comenzo a avanzar hasta tocar el dobladillo de la pollera (n/a:las polleras o faldas que usan las chicas en Hogwarts son muy largas, son hasta la rodilla o un poquito antes...). Hermione no sabia si parar a Draco o hacer que siga, ya que en realidad no era ella misma sino Pansy. No hizo nada. Ya la mitad de la mano de Draco esta debajo de la pollera y avanzaba lentamente al costado de la pierna. Hermione empezo a sentir celos intensamente. Pero por que ella sentia celos? Si ella era a la que Draco besaba y tocaba. Cuando Draco habia avanzado bastante, Hermione volvio a su propio cuerpo inmovil y cayo sobre el hombro de alguien, como si la hubieran empujado, quien la atajo habilmente. Parpadeo un poco y lo vio a Seamus que la sujetaba de los hombros. La ayudo a acomodarse y Hermione le agradecio. Todo habia sido su propia imaginacion.

- Perdon por empujarte Hermione, es que no reaccionabas- se disculpo Ron, quien estaba parado al lado de ella.

- Si...es que...estaba..muy.....- dijo Hermione, distraidamente, al ver que no solo Draco se habia ido sino que la mitad de los alumnos que estaban en el Gran Salon tambien se habian retirado.

Hermione salio rapidamente en busca de Draco, hacia ya un dia que le habia prometido hablar con el. Pero...¿de que hablarian?...eso lo pensaria despues, ahora habia que encontrarlo.

Busco y busco, pero no lo encontraba. Penso en ir hasta la escalinata de piedra, situada en el vestibulo, y esperar a que entrara o saliera de su Sala Comun, pero eso seria una perdida de tiempo. Podia estar en cualquier lugar.

Debia ir a las clases y todavia no lo encontraba. Hasta que decidio que le hablaria al finalizar el dia.

En clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas, Hermione se puso a pensar como haria para decirle que querian hablar. Si al finalizar la clase, iban juntos hasta el castillo quedaria raro. Ademas nunca estaba solo, siempre acompañado de Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle. No queria esperar hasta el fin de semana, era miercoles y faltaban 3 dias mas para el sabado.

Era jueves. Hermione se desperto, desayuno y se fue a su primera clase. Iba a hablar con Draco al terminar el dia escolar. Volvio a buscarlo otra vez, pero seguia sin encontrarlo.

Estuvo media hora y un poco mas buscando a Draco.

Despues de pensar mucho decidio ir al lago y relajarse. Mientras estaba camino al lago penso en ese pensamiento que tuvo. Temia que Draco fuera asi. Ella no queria ser la otra chica.

Al llegar al lago vio una bien formada figura. Al acercarse mas noto una cabellera muy rubia y sentia que alguien le quitaba el oxigeno. Se quedo parada a mitad de camino no muy lejos de esa hermosa silueta que estaba acostada en el pasto posada sobre sus codos. No sabia que iba a decir. Conto hasta tres y volvio a caminar. Cuando llego hasta él se puso en la misma posicion en la que Draco se encontraba y lo saludo con un timido "Hola". Draco le respondio con una mirada sin expresion. Draco habia dejado la tunica a un lado y tenia la corbata floja y la camisa tenia dos o tres botonoes desatados en la parte superior. Hermione se extrañó al ver la cara con la que Draco le respondio.

-No entiendo...que sucede?- pregunto Hermione extrañada.

Draco se quedo unos segundos callado contemplando un punto fijo.

-Nada...es algo personal-respondio Draco- Y...se puede saber por qué prometes cosas y luego no las cumples?

-Q...Que?...de que estas hablando Draco?- pregunto Hermione, aunque ya sabia de que hablaba.

-Si.... cuando la comadreja Weasly salio corriendo dijiste que conversarías conmigo luego y no lo hiciste. De verdad quiero saber que es lo que va a pasar y aclarar cosas.

-Pero....estoy aquí hablando contigo...

-Si...despues de dos dias decides hablar conmigo-la interrumpio Draco

-Pero no te localizaba y estaba ocupada con otras cosas. Yo tambien quiero aclarar todo y ya estoy aquí, asi que podemos empezar. Te parece?

Los dos se quedaron callados. Draco seguia contemplando ese punto fijo y Hermione lo miraba a el esperando a alguna respuesta.

Finalmete Hermione hablo.

-Que fue lo que paso en el corredor?..por que lo hiciste?...-pregunto Hermione con algo de timidez.

Draco emitio una leve sonrisa al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cabeza. Hermione, que lo miraba, se volteo y miro tambien a un punto fijo. Ahora los dos estaban apoyados sobre sus manos y estaban muy cerca. Draco se acerco mas y agarro la mano de Hermione. Ella bajo la cabeza y sonrio.

-∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞-


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo anterior:

-Que fue lo que paso en el corredor?..por que lo hiciste?...-pregunto Hermione con algo de timidez.

Draco emitio una leve sonrisa al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cabeza. Hermione, que lo miraba, se volteo y miro tambien a un punto fijo. Ahora los dos estaban apoyados sobre sus manos y estaban muy cerca. Draco se acerco mas y agarro la mano de Hermione. Ella bajo la cabeza y sonrio.

Capitulo 4

Con la cabeza baja Hermione miro sus manos. Las de Draco eran muy blancas y suaves. Sintio algo corriendole por la espalda y se sintio casi sin aire, pero respiro hondo y lo recupero rapido. Pero esa sensacion cambio. Ahora sentia miedo. Ella y Draco? A quien se le ocurriria?. Se solto rapido de Draco y el la miro muy confundido. Hermione no queria arruinar lo que ya habia empezado...no iba a salir corriendo como hizo con Ron. Asi que tomo la mano de Draco otra vez. Pero se sentia tanta inseguridad que le daba miedo lo que podria pasar despues. No queria perder la amistad que tenia de hacia ya 6 años con Harry y Ron. Sentia algo por Draco y queria que pasara algo. Pero por ahora debia pensar mucho.

-Ahora recuerdo que tengo mucha tarea. Nos vemos luego- dijo rapidamente Hermione sin dejar tiempo para que Draco pueda hablar y se retiro corriendo. Mientras corria se dio vuelta, miro por encima del hombro y le tiro un beso con la mano a Draco, quien se habia quedado estupefacto al ver la reaccion de Hermione. Sintio que habia hecho algo mal. El enserio queria a Hermione. Nunca penso que sentiria algo por una Gryffindor y sabia que eso iba a traerle problemas con su casa si lo hacian publico, pero eso en realidad no le importaba. Ella era la primera chica de quien habia recibido un beso. Nunca habria imaginado que su primer beso seria con Hermione Granger. Todavia recuerda lo que sintio al apenas tocarle la piel tan suave y tersa de sus mejillas y lo que sintio cuando se rosaron sus labios.

El lago se comenzo a colmar de estudiantes y sentia que ese ambiente era muy incomodo, asi que se dirigio a su Sala Comun. Agarro su tunica y comenzo a caminar. Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de que el no tenia a nadie con quien hablar. Con quien hablaria de ese tema? Con Crabbe? Goyle? Pansy?...Esa idea no lo atraia mucho.

Hermione llego hasta la Sala Comun de Gryffindor. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y no le importaba lo que sus amigos piensen. Queria descargarse con alguien y que ese alguien la escuche y ayude.

Seamus jugaba al ajedrez magico con Dean. Se dirigio hasta alli y le pregunto a Seamus donde estaban Harry y Ron.

-Estan en su habitacion-le respondio Seamus.

-Gracias-dijo apresuradamente Hermione.

Asi que subio las escaleras que dirigian a la habitacion de los chicos. (n/a: Recuerden que las chicas pueden entrar a las habitaciones de los chicos según la historia de Hogwarts. Creian que los chicos eran menos de fiar que las chicas). Abrio la puerta de la habitacion de Harry y Ron. Los dos estaban sentados en sus respectivas camas hablando.

-Hermione..!-se sorprendio Ron. Hacia mucho que ella no entraba a su habitacion.

-Chicos...necesito hablar...-dijo timidamente Hermione.

Harry se movio a un costado para dejarle lugar a Hermione.

**Hasta acá quedo mi fanfic y no creo que lo siga :/  
**


End file.
